The Stupor Salesman
The Stupor Salesman is a 1948 Looney Tunes short directed by Arthur Davis. Plot Slug McSlug, a notorious criminal, is chased by police after successfully robbing the Last National Bank. He reaches his country hideout, where he is promptly visited by an uninvited Daffy Duck, who is a door-to-door salesman of a variety of items. McSlug slams the door in Daffy's face, but Daffy doggedly persists in his efforts to sell something to McSlug, raising the ire of the wanted criminal. McSlug opens fire on Daffy, who conveniently is wearing a sample of his company's bullet-proof vests. "Guaranteed to get your money back if it doesn't work!" says Daffy. McSlug then tries to punch out Daffy, but he went through the wall. In the dark, Daffy is looking for McSlug, but when the lights turned on, he found that he is looking at himself in the mirror after which McSlug starts to chase after Daffy. But Daffy gets the drop on him again by having McSlug run into a brick wall. Then when Daffy turns on the gas of McSlug's stove to demonstrate the igniting power of his sample lighter, McSlug literally throws Daffy out and tries the lighter himself, which blows the hideout and McSlug sky-high. The victorious Daffy yells toward the sky, "Hey, bub! You need a house to go with this doorknob!" Availability * LaserDisc - Guffaw and Order: Looney Tunes Fight Crime * VHS - Superior Duck * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 3: The Vocal Genius * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5 * DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 5 * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 * Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship * When this cartoon aired on FOX's Merrie Melodies: Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends, the part where Slug McSlug points his gun at Daffy's stomach and Daffy uses a polish that makes the gun fall limp was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-s.aspx * When this cartoon aired on the WB, the part where Daffy turns on the gas stove and tries to flick the lighter on was cut (as the WB censors thought it was a dangerous act that can be easily imitated by children at home). Notes * The "eyes-in-the-dark" gag had been previously used in Frank Tashlin's wartime cartoon, "Scrap Happy Daffy" (1943). Daffy ends the sentences before he realizes those are his eyes, in the same word, "nincompoop". * When this cartoon aired on Boomerang, the audio of a foreign dub was playing simultaneously over the regular audio. Quote Slug McSlug: (Laughs) Safe at last. The cops will never find me here. References Category:1948 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons written by Bill Scott Category:Cartoons written by Lloyd Turner Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons with layouts by Don Smith Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer